


[Podfic] Hard for the Money

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Sort Of, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of poisonivory's "Hard for the Money"Booster doesn't need Gladys to be his sugar mama - not when he's got Ted.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Hard for the Money

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard for the Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454132) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Thanks to poisonivory for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:48:15**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dmabxoh4bx8e7oj/Hard%20for%20the%20Money%20by%20poisonivory.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Hard for the Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454132)**
  * **Author:[poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**
  * **Music:[She Works Hard for the Money by Donna Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ZSKE38lTU&ab_channel=acronym109)**




End file.
